Overcorrection
by Crazy-Fangirl-27
Summary: Elle did not like meetings Also in AO3 and Tumblr


**Hello, everyone! Crazy Fangirl here with another _Legally Blonde: the musical_ fic. I know I have been spamming you guys with these, but I really love this couple, and tbh, I have at least ten more fics based around these two. Again, this has been inspired by a prompt from the blog dailyau. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elle didn't like meetings.

Well, she especially didn't like one person who imparted meetings. One of her bosses was actually dynamic and entertaining, but that last one really got on her nerves.

Aaron Schultz was, in a nutshell, a pompous creep. He was always gloating about his accomplishments, and he clearly thought he was god's gift to humankind.

Disgusting.

Whenever he would call a meeting, Elle had to mentally prepare herself to be in a closed room for an hour where he would spend 50 minutes talking about how glorious he was, and ten minutes on the actual subject he was supposed to talk about. He was so annoying, that she had found herself biting her tongue in order to not scream something that would get her fired. And as most as she would try to hide her discomfort, the man would often ask her what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing" she would say, faking a smile. "Everything's fine Mr. Schultz"

Not caring further than that, he would get back to talking about how many yachts he owned, or something like that.

Elle would often be mocked by her co-workers. They would laugh at the low level of tolerance she would have regarding their boss. "Damn Elle" they would say, "You really need to work on your anger issues" she would just roll her eyes and keep working.

Aaron was the only oblivious person to Elle's strong dislike against him. Even Emmett Forrest, her their other boss, had been thinking about talking to her in order to get her to tone the obviousness of her annoyance down a bit. Fortunately, the man was too in love with himself to even imagine that someone disliked him as strongly as the blonde did.

Now, she wasn't the only one who found Aaron a little aggravating. Everyone thought he gave out strong douchy vibes. But no one hated him as strongly as Elle. Although, some of them had some theories.

"Overcorrection" Vivienne Kensington, a junior associate, had said to some of her coworkers, as they saw Elle interacting with their bosses. "See how she treats Aaron? Do you see the apathy on her face?" she asked, pointing at the situation. "Now look at the way she greets Emmett." As in cue, the blonde smiled at him, a small flirtatious vibe could be sensed by the exchange. Before parting back to her office, she reluctantly shook hands with Aaron and gave a quick hug to Emmett. Back at the small group, they looked at Vivienne, looking for an explanation. "Really? No one figured it out?" Everyone shook their heads, making the brunette rolled her eyes. "Elle is in love with Emmett. She has all these pent up feelings she can't portray because he's the boss, so she unconsciously finds someone opposite to her to pour her frustration. Emmett's a sweet, humble person who she loves, and Aaron is, consequently, an annoying, smug person who she hates" she explained. "Overcorrection"

Although some believed her theory, a lot shrugged it off. "Their relationship has always been like this. She's not in love" some said.

Until the meeting.

Aaron had called in for yet another meeting but, for some reason, he was being extra annoying. So much, Elle had to find a distraction in order to not jump off her seat and slap the hell out of the man. She tried to do simple stuff, like count things in the room, but it wasn't enough. So she started doodling on the sheet of paper she had in front of her. She started with simple things, like flowers and hearts, until she made her way to draw a cute version of Snoopy, with his little house and everything. She was on the verge of drawing Woodstock when he realized in what she had been drawing.

 _Wyndham vs. Wyndham final statements._

' _Shit'_

She quickly tried to cover the drawings, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. Unfortunately for her, someone had, and Emmett looked at her with a mixture of amusement and worriedness.

The meeting was soon over, and so the blonde fled the room, too embarrassed to meet her supervisor. But just as she crossed the door frame, she heard Emmett call her name. She closed her eyes she stopped and everyone who passed by her made fun of her getting called out by the boss. Soon enough Emmett caught up to her. "So Elle, you forgot this," he said holding up the document covered with doodles. She looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was the statements!" she apologized. She lifted her gaze, waiting for a reprimand that never came. Instead, she got a warm smile as he handed her the document. "You're really good at drawing Snoopy," he said, a flirtatious undertone in his words. He proceeded to walk back to his office, as the blonde blushed furiously and smiled, after seeing what had been written, along her doodles of cartoon dogs and hearts with certain initials she was too embarrassed he had seen.

"Elle, darling!" Aaron said, wrapping his arm around her. "Have you seen the Wyndham case statements? I can't find them anywhere"

Elle walked off his embrace, a disgusted expression on her face. "I haven't," she said, before marching to her office. The man shrugged it off and walked towards the conference room.

"See?" Vivienne said to the congregation of people that had gathered to watch the scene. "Overcorrection"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you liked it, don't forget to review and favorite the story!**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
